


A Day in Full Madness

by Dragonna



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Baby Lelouch is a ANGEL, Baby Suza spinckick like a boss, Broken Lelouch (Julius Kingsley), C.C eats a lot of pop corn, Emperor Lelouch, Emperor Lelouch is so DONE, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, I have been inspired by two doujins on pixiv, Julius speaks about sunflowers, Knight of Euphy!Suzaku, Knight of Seven!Suzaku, Knight of Zero is in love, Knight of Zero!Suzaku, Ko7 is a angry boy, Little Lelouch - Freeform, Little Suza is a protective boy, Little Suzaku - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Other, So he bickers a lot with his other self, There are nobody than Suzaku hates more than himself, Zero Lelouch, knight of Euphy is a shunshine boy, multiples Suzaku, multiples lelouch, this is madness, what the hell?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: This was C.C's fault. Again.It was always her fault.Suzaku could do a list of all the things that she had done (To Lelouch, mostly). Like here! Right?Whatever what she could say, Suzaku was sure that it was HER fault.
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	1. It was C.C's Fault

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LokasennaHiddleston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokasennaHiddleston/gifts).



> I dedy this fic to LokasennaHiddleston because I really loved the fanfic: True Selves. =) (I hope that you'll end this fic one day).  
> This story is what give me the inspiration/some ideas to write a story with multiples Lelouch and multiples Suzaku =)  
> \- The second inspiration who help me to start to write was two doujins on pixiv.  
> 1) One where the knight of seven Suzaku wakes up in the last story arc, before the Requiem. And he meets the Emperor Lelouch from this era who is the lover of the (Knight of Zero) Suzaku of this era. (they kiss in front of the Knight of Seven who is traumatized XD)  
> 2) The second is where the knight of Euphy wakes up also in the last story arc and Knight of Zero is super-jealous because Emperor Lelouch spents a lot of time with the shunshine boy (so KoZ becomes a stalker XD)
> 
> -You must know it with my previous publications but I'm french, so I translated my story from french to english.  
> I couldn't ask my beta this time! She already beta my other translation (Phoenix's Legacy) and I don't want to ask too much. ^^"  
> So I would like that you told me in review(s) if you see a big mistake.  
> So I could correct it and become better =)!  
> Thank you for your help =)

It was CC's fault.

Because of course it was her fault.

* * *

_It was always her fault!_

_Lelouch's geass for exemple? HER FAULT!_

_Also because of her, his friend had a lot of traumatisms!_

_Nothing would be arrived if she had not been here this day, right?_

_Ok Lelouch would maybe be dead if she had not given this power!_

_or maybe not, since the royal guard would not have been in the ghetto if she had not been here! RIGHT?_

_But then him neither, and he would not have seen Lelouch again._

_Ha...maybe that It wouldn't have been so good then!_

~~_okay a good point for her!_ ~~

* * *

_**See?** _

_**Everything was her fault!** _

_**Everything!** _

So, it was 100% her fault if Lelouch has this poisoned power, or if he wasn't aware of the problems that it could create. Because how he would have knew from the beginning when she had not told him everything about it? Or who doesn't warn about the problems that Lelouch could have? 

And then she dares to ask for her payment.

She was really bad at her job! Right?

C.C would say that Lelouch had accepted the deal. Ok it was truth! He had accepted the deal. He knew that it was the power of kings and that he was cursed to have a lonely life (wich was more or less happened, Lelouch had only C.C and Suzaku now.)

_**Yes. It was truth!** _

He couldn't deny it: Lelouch had accepted this power and what it meant. BUT. He had accepted it while being in deathly danger. Five seconde later and he would have been shot to death by Clovis's guard!

( _So much times for think about it, right_?)

He just didn't want to die and to let his sister nunnally behind him et it was normal. And he also thought that Suzaku was dead at this moment so he was a emotionally mess. So Lelouch was not in his right mind, right? Few seconds before dying, he would have been so lost, right? It didn't gave him a honest time for think about it!

RIGHT?

* * *

_Yes Suzaku was bitter! VERY BITTER!_

_IT WAS HER FUCKING FAULT!!! HER FAULT!!_

**_End of story!_ **

_Except that we are just at the beginning of this story..._

_...who was HER fault!! ( ~~Suzaku was not going to let it down~~!)_

* * *

She told him things, like about Mao, at a point of their alliance. Mao who had admitted to Lelouch to have lost the control of his telephatic power, power who driven him crazy, before have been abandonned by C.C, because he doesn't want to great her wish to die, because he loved her too much for that!!

(C.C was really worthy of trust, right?)

_( ~~hoo my contractor fall into madness and he also likes me at the point to not wanting my death like I had wished him to do in exhange of his power, better to go away, abandonning him into this madness, for find another contractor~~.) _

_**(SO trustworthy**_ )

At this point, C.C had stopped to listening, and was returned to her pizza! Or she didn't want to hear what was truth, who know? Anyways she decided that eat her delicious pizza(s) was better that a fight with Lelouch's lover!

Suzaku was very bitter at the end of this particular day. VERY ANGRY. Why? Because C.C didn't tell Lelouch that the lost of power could happen so soon. Because, according to her, she didn't knew that it would happen so soon, right. But still, she should have told it! Really, why she didn't explain all the problems after the contract? Because who gives a powerful power and don't give the user manuel? And the list of the risks?

She would have lost one hour of her life for explain everything.

After 500 years of life, it was not a lot RIGHT?

* * *

_C.C really didn't listening him anymore but he doesn't care, and he continues to says all he wanted to say, again and again._

_Lelouch tried to calm him, giving his point of view._

_(" **No Lelouch, it's not because she didn't thought that IT would happen so soon that it's an excuse! EUPHY IS DEAD BECAUSE C.C DIDN'T GIVE YOU A USER MANUAL FOR YOUR GEASS**!")_

_Lelouch gave up his attempts to calm Suzaku._

_(C.C decided to say in the background, because she couldn't really stop listening “Remember that I'm still immortal boy”)_

* * *

Anyway Suzaku was even more than bitter, because during this day of intense madness, he had learnt too much things, some things that he wanted to know since MONTHS, more than one year, but that he regretted to have asked.

Especially NOW.

Because while he hoped something like that, knowing that it was truth? With the knowledge of what himself had done? OUTCH! 

_-Bitterness_

_\- Anger_

_\- Furstration_

_\- Guilt_

_\- Sadness_

_\- Exasperation_

_\- Love_

_\- Care._

All the emotions that he felt today. He was going to explode! And he was depressed too. 

Wonderful, right?

 _Ok, we need to explain._ Because readers will not understand why Suzaku was so done with C.C. (not like if he wasn't before, but less than that!) and was all time angry with her! ( ~~C.C who kept saying that she did nothing wrong this time~~ ) 

What happened? Let's return to the beginning of **this-event-who-was-C.C-fault-whatever-she-had-said-about-it** : As always, when something weird happened, it was the witch's fault. Suzaku would never shut up about it. C.C began to find it very annoying. And they were bickering a lot. But Lelouch didn't do anything about this situation until now, and the other two were very frustrated about it!

_Until this day._

_The day where this story begins!_

So? Let's start! So, It was totally, at 100%, C.C's fault!

( ~~yes it begins to become repetitive~~ )

That was what Suzaku said loudly to his emperor, again and again. Lelouch had then just looked at his accomplice, with a raised eyebrow. She had protested, saying that it was surely the fault of the world of C! The supervisor of this world loved to have fun too!! Maybe he wanted to tell a message to Lelouch? like DON'T DIE DAMMIT!! Or something like that. ( _ **Suzaku had a lot of sympathy for this thought, even if he was pissed over C.C)**_ And now, after have been accused, she was finally angry.

(“ _No C.C you can't slap him_ ” said Lelouch, for the fifth times now)

But even Lelouch thought (a little) that she too had a role in this mess. Because they were living in a real hell of nonsense. So it was HIS fault. Who else could be guilty of such a mess? ( _Of course, it was easy to blame her, maybe_ ) She alone could get some fun out of this stupid and crazy situation. She probably wanted to distract herself, that would be her kind of acting like that.

She replied, outraged by such an accusation against her _**"**_ _And why would I create such madness?" How would I benefit of it?_

 _\- Because you having fun."_ said Suzaku, angrily. _" Because, before today, you were bored and you still want to drive us (me) crazy every day!_

_\- What a dramatic boy you are!_

_\- You want to make me react. You want to get Lelouch upset too. ”_

The young emperor didn't tell anything, just looked at this two accomplices. What the point to talk when he would say more or less the same thing than Suzaku?

* * *

Okay let's **really** return to the start this time! (this time, this is really the beginning).

_Because this introduction was already very long!_

_And if we don't start with the beginning, nobody would understand!_

_It was already and enough a big madness like that!_


	2. Seven and Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weird things begins!!

So this day had started like almost all day since Suzaku and Lelouch were became lovers (after that he became emperor)! As every night since they were together, they have spent the whole night together!

Lelouch always said " _ **Well if you insist**_ "

And Suzaku always said " _ **I don't heard you complain**_ ~" and also " _ **if you didn't loved it, you would not authorize me in your room, right**_?"

The emperor could now confirm to himself that YES Suzaku had a perverted smile! (not that he didn't like it, he adored it!) _(They know each other too well.)_

And Lelouch learned that hugs and cuddles with a lover were greats!

And so, this morning, Suzaku, after a soft kiss had left the emperor's room for doing his job. At this point, he still hoped to convince Lelouch to change his plan, to give up this crazy idea of Requiem. Because since they were lovers, he had had the time to think about everything and he'd come to this realisation.

_\- He didn't want to kill him_

_\- He loved him_

_\- He has some propositions who could replace the Requiem BUT had not dared to propose these ideas until now. Because he didn't want to face a lot of " **no** "_

Until now, it had not been a great sucess. They managed to speak AND Lelouch had be sometime a little more hesitant, but just a little more. _If he wanted to success, his plan for remplace the Requiem had to be perfect!_

Every day was like the previous for now. ( _ **Suzaku couldn't stop himself to count these days)**_

Habits are hard to give up. And Lelouch had some hard time to get out of his grief and depression. But Suzaku had still some times before the Requiem. So he didn't give up about a change of plan. He had just to convince Lelouch. Or he would decide of a plan with Jeremiah (who didn't want Lelouch to die either). What if Zero kidnapped the demon emperor? What if he took him away. And what if he pretended to have killed him far way from the princess nunally's eyes? _**(ho god he couldn't imagine what the medias would say and what could appear on internet**_ )

 _ **No**_. This day had NOTHING normal. Even if he had started like a normal day. ( ~~but it's often like that, right~~?).

It was even far from it. And so, this day, a lot of people were going to be remembered for a long time because nothing would match the oddity of this (crazy) day.

NOTHING.

You can still try to be more weird than this day but you'll fail.

* * *

Indeed: a little later in the morning, a Suzaku, in white uniform, woke up in a corridor of the palace without knowing what he was doing there or how he got there given his last memories. This young man did not know at all what he was doing there (was he not in Japan a few minutes earlier?)

C.C then appeared behind him, launching a remark in a nonchalant tone. " _Are there other places to take a nap; like a bep for exemple, and you shouldn't be doing your job, you sleepy boy? If you so much need to sleep, stop doing your intense night sport with your dear lover. If even you get tired, it must be really intense, too much for him. I should have done some bets with Sayoko._ "

"CC" he yelped, leaping to his feet. Furious.

There she was, this witch who had perverted Lelouch, it was her fault if he had become Zero and had had this vicious power! (of course she was in fault). Lelouch wouldn't not have had this disgusting power if she had not been here. But, would he have been killed? no because the terrorists would not have stolen the capsule where she was tied and imprisoned. But then they wouldn't have found each other again! _**No.**_ He shouldn't think to the "what if". Not now! It just hurted him. Too mcuh. And it makes him think to Lelouch.

 _ **Don't think to Lelouch,**_ he ordered to himself. ** _Not now! He...I...Not the time for that!_**

He then ignored her words with less efficacity than usual ( _she was manipulative and crazy_ ), and her remarks about his night activities. _(He worked like that for almost one year, like if he was on a automatic pilot! He was became good in the fact of ignoring words of people, especially while being a knight in a very racist Britannia_ ) and decided to do his work, only thing that he did for months. He was too focused on his orders which was to capture the witch for realize what she implied. _He just wanted to arrest her. Something he was delighted to be able to do._ Maybe once the emperor will have this woman, he would let his son in peace? And he could finally bury this damn guilt deep inside of him.

 ** _Don't think to Lelouch_** , he said again to himself.

She rolled her eyes "yes yes it's me. You have so badly sleep, boy? Can you tell me what you are doing lying down in the hallway? I know your night must have been very intense (as often), but ... I doubt he will appreciate you taking a nap on the floor. " She looked thoughtful and added casually, but like if SHE didn't really care "Actually, he would probably be worried for your health and your back."

Without paying attention to these words (she wanted to distract him, for sure), he grabbed him, wringing her arms behind her back "You are under arrest!" The emperor wants you to be brought alive! As soon than possible.

\- What !? I didn't know you loved this kind of role-playing. Not outside the room anyway! Even if you are a masochist, I didn't know that he was onet too. I think that he more needs a lot of hugs.

\- What? What do you mean?

\- HE is going to be SO jealous you know. He's been a little possessive with you since you share his bed. ” she laughed, before raising a mocking eyebrow.

The young man didn't understand (how could he?). What did she mean by roleplay (what was the roleplay?) and what did she meant when she said that he loved it? And why was she talking about his room, like he had someone in his life (he didn't have someone!?).

Who would be jealous? He finally decided not to enter in her game, not wanting to lower his guard, maybe it's what she wanted for be able to run away. Then he refused to answer her. He was not going to give her some reasons to destabilize him. He refused to let her the opportunity to do it.

C.C stared at him for a long time and then laughed again, maybe more than before. "Ho it's unbeliveable! The world of C has bugged ?! Is the supervisor bored at this point? Or does he want to prevent a certain Requiem from happen? Maybe the proof that the world of C doesn't want that to happen."

The young Japanese still did not understand. _ **What? world of C? Requiem? What?**_

But had a job to do!

A mission that he was ready to execute!

* * *

So he took C.C to the throne room anyways where...

...he faced a Lelouch different from his Lelouch (or different from the last time that he had seen him): in white clothes, seated on the emperor's throne. And he didn't expect that. Not at all. (" _this clothes are good on him_ ", says a part of his ( _ **hormonal**_ ) brain. But he didn't listen and he stayed focused on his anger). “What are you...How? I mean...."

The emperor didn't seem to understand either "Suzaku?" Why did you change your uniform to put this older one? You said you didn't want to wear it anymore and I admit that I don't really like it either ...

\- WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?» yelled the japenese boy. _And what did he meant by changing his uniform? Theoretically Lelouch had never seen him in this uniform, right? He had only seen him in the academy uniform lately ...or he was wrong? Or maybe he had seen him at the TV?_ Or he didn't care at all (why did it hurt?)...maybe...maybe..He didn't know what say ot thing right now.

C.C sneered, rolling his eyes "I think it's a role-play Lelouch, he wants to play the dominant in anger ~ And you the prisoner at his mercy."

The young king blushed a lot, showing a very embarrassed face "Not in public Suzaku, and doing that on this throne, it does not put me at ease, not at all! Especially when I think that my father was at this place months ago. He may be dead and I may be the emperor, but it still bothers me a bit you know..."

At this moment, Suzaku's brain started to work again and he finally understood (finally!) "WHAT?"

**Halleluia.**

**He had understood!**

* * *

At the same time, we need to return with the knight of Zero. Because while this mess was happening was in another corridor. and then he found a man with an eye patch decorated with diamonds.

Yep, It had been a day like any other...

...Until now.

_Julius Kingsley? What? What do it mean? Why? How?_

The young man tried to knock him. In the face, but missed, losing his balance and falling on the floor.

 **Well,** thought Suzaku ... **he had reason to hit me.** Because theoretically the last time he saw him he tried to strangle him and Lelouch asked him to kill him. It was not the most joyful memory.

"I TRUSTED YOU!! I LOVED YOU!!!"

So it was a Julius with an unstable memory, but with the memory of Lelouch. The broken guy from this cell in Saint-Petersbourg? So it was Lelouch, he saw in the purple eye that he recognized him, not as a simple bodyguard but as someone who could no longer be trusted. It was a broken Lelouch who resented him and was afraid of him and was unstable with a tattered memory.

No it was a trick.

Right?

_Either C.C and Lelouch played a trick on him. (Could be) (was very likely)_

_Either Lelouch had hit his head.((he was not himself at the moment!)_

_Either Lelouch had learned the truth about Euro-Britannia and took revenge. (very likely too. ~~Lelouch was enough sadistic for this kind od revenge, not like if Suzaku didn't deserve it!)~~_

_Either the spacetime was broken. He decided to exclude the latter possibility. ~~They weren't in a movie or a book~~!_

"Lelouch what are you doing?" Suzaku hated these clothes, he hated that emotionless purple eye, that broken look. He hated all the memories of those weeks. He wished he had forgotten them as easily as his friend (lover). **Weird**. Because Lelouch did not remember this period in Euro-Britannia. Much to the relief of Suzaku who no longer wanted to think about it, still feeling guilty about these moments.

 _ ~~CC had blackmailed him to offer her more pizzas or she would tell their king everything about it~~_! Okay. C.C had betrayed him. _Fine !! Okay !! Fan-tas-tic!! C.C had totally betrayed him_ !! Because She apparently told EVERYTHING to Lelouch !! She wanted to destroy their last few weeks together or what? What was so fun with a torture like this one? Or did she only want to punish him for his lies? It was not funny! ~~This witch was going to PAY~~!

Suddenly Lelouch's face became more childish, as if his personality suddenly changed, and like if his thoughts suddenly focused on something else "Let's go get sunflowers for Nunnally, Suzaku" He then grabbed his sleeve, her suspicious look becoming bright and accompanied by a (horrible, for Suzaku who felt the guilt come back) innocent smile. The kind of smile that stabbed his heart. Especially with his own memories of that time. And what he had done during this time.

 ~~FINE! He was going to kill her for having told Lelouch everything who had obviously decided to make him feel guilty~~!!

He would have liked to spend his last months with (HIS) Lelouch without tensions or more arguments. _Was it too much? He still hoped to make him change his mind. Why couldn't we falsify his death for example?_ He grabbed Lelouch (who seemed to want to drive him crazy), and threw him across his shoulder.

«We need to speak Lelouch.»


	3. Welcome in Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything was getting more weird

_**Except that, you guessed it, it did not go at all as planned.** _

Arrived in the throne room ... he saw a guy in white, who was apparently another version of himself, who pressed Lelouch to the ground by twisting his arms behind his back. Suzaku decided to deal with that before asking anything else that « **What the hell is happened, right now?** » so he let down the other Lelouch (with the clothes of Julius Kingsley) and he took the other himself his the neck, threw him aways of HIS emperor before standing in front of him

«Don't touch him!»

He was so done that he didn't care to see another himself. At first _._ And then, he sees who was here. And he decided to take the decision that: 1) this day was one the worse that he lived! 2) it was C.C's fault 3) fine, okay : two Lelouch, and another himself. _**Yes! PERFECT! (he was so happy!)** _So it was really another version of himself, like this other Lelouch with the clothes of Julius was another version of his emperor. A knight of Seven version of himself? Per-Fect. The version of him that the hate the most! But whatever he hated himself enough like that!

"C.C" he says. He was already done with everything, and it was only the morning! "We need to speak" While the royal version of Lelouch sighed. «What did you do, again?»

She raises her hands in protest “Not my fault!! well THIS time...I didn't do anything”

\- No pizzas until you explain !! Or then PIZZAS WITH PINEAPPLES!

\- HEARTLESS MONSTER!

\- EXPLAIN TO ME WHY THEY ARE THE JERK ASSHOLE VERSION OF ME HERE!!”

The knight of Seven reacted, outraged; “what do you mean the _jerk asshole version of yourself_?” He looked at the emperor with angry eyes and says, even more angrily "What Lelouch doing here? He has been banished and rejected from the royal family. And where is his majesty?"

\- I'm here, Suzaku ~ "said the emperor, amused, spreading his arms in a falsely dramatic fashion. "I never thougth that you would need glasses my poor darling. Don't worry, I can buy glasses for you.

-… .YOUR FATHER !! The emperor !! It's him who is the emperor! Not you!

\- Well right now he must burn in hell, like he deserved it !!

\- And your brothers?

\- Odysseus is in my side and recognize me. Schneizel tries to start a mondial war because he's a petty looser. And so I killed my father myself and you helped me ... well YOU are going to help me, it's not happened for you, for now. Apparently. If you really a Suzaku from the past.

\- I'm what?"

But C.C decided to be cruel, still outraged by the knight of Zero's accusation “He had experience for that, after what he done to his own " she said, revengeful. And then the two Suzakus wavered under the impact of the words. It was a Low Blow from C.C but she didn't care at this point.

Lelouch sent him a dark look, refusing to address this particular subject: "You don't use that for hurt them or you'll be deprived of pizzas.

\- Awww you're not funny, boy!

\- You don't torture my knight with that, it's mean.

\- And he's not mean when he accuses me without proofs? And ok I don't torture your beloved knight but can I torture the idiot knight of seven?

-C.C

\- You are not funny, guys!"

Suddently the knight of Seven realized something that he had not realized before, too caught in his anger "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE ARE LOVERS?" he yelled, traumatised by this "new" ~~(when he had dreamt of it before, before HER death~~ ). His face turned scarlet and he tried to not imagine things. He Failed. **_(_** _ ~~because of the knight of Zero was a pervert with no chill about it, the knight of seven was too. He just didn't admit it~~ ) _and burry his face in his hands, feelings desesperate.

The Knight of Zero had a vicious smile «You need some lessons mini-me? Or a demonstration?

\- Who call you mini-me? We seems have just few weeks apart!

\- Months. And I know more than you about everything.

\- Some months? It makes such a difference huh?

\- Actually YES, you have no idea of how much things have happened dring these months!"

The unstable Lelouch get up from the ground, tilting his head to the right side and asked innocently "Suzaku, you said we were going to see the sunflowers ... why are we in the father's throne room? He's going to be angry. ”He seemed (really, to much) afraid of the idea. And looked around nervously.

The two Suzaku looked at him and the youngest felt the judgemental look of his older self, and then he cut him off before he opened his mouth "Don't say anything, you were in my place!

\- Yes I was. IT'S THE POINT!!

\- I would like a explanation...about it, because I don't remember THAT, Suzaku!" the emperor said suddently, with a cold voice.

His knight of Seven gulped. And his double, the knight of Zero backed off involuntarily.

 **Oops**. He really should have told him about it.

* * *

Jeremiah's voice cut them from this uncomfortable discussion at that time. "Your majesty ... something weird happened."

Lelouch turned toward the door, postponing his interrogation until later and realized that he remained clutched to the arm of his lover who was still standing in front of him, to protect him, without taking his eyes from the other two versions of them. _It was reassuring, somewhere. Despite the worries and questions that kept turning over and over in his mind._ He sighed and exclaimed "It can't be worse, what's going on, Jeremiah !?"

The cyborg then entered in the throne room, with two children under his arms. And he stopped, surprised by what was in front of him ( _two Suzaku and two Lelouch_ ) "what?" What's going on? Do you prepare doppelgängers for the requiem? Have you changed your mind? ” He seemed thrilled ( _too much happy_ ) with the idea.

Lelouch found it almost hard to contradict him. H _e_ felt bad to break this man's heart, when Jeremiah had been more present for him in such short time than his father in all his life. Well Suzaku and his sad looks begin to be hard to look too.

The Knight of Zero crossed his arms "It's C.C's fault, she decided to drive us crazy in a total madness, I guess she was bored! Or that she wants to crack Lelouch until she makes him renounce his plan.”

She squeaked in anger “NO! I said it, it's the supervisor of the C's world. "

The man with the geass's canceller didn't seem to believe it. ( ~~The immortal witch was even more angry after have realized it~~ ) And he put the kids on the ground and Lelouch and Suzaku's eyes widened. "what's going on?!"

_A mini Suzaku and a mini Lelouch?_

_Fine. Okay._

_At this moment, they couldn't be surprised anymore._

The second kid looked at the cyborg, looking at him with curiosity: "How long have you been a robot, Jeremiah? You wasn't last time that I have seen you, right?" His eyes were wide open and full of curiosity. He didn't seem to understand why he was here, in the throne room ( _the room whio haunted a reccuring nightmare, recently_ ) or what was going on. But he also seemed curious about everything.

The little Suzaku whispered, pulling his friend close to him, as for protecting him for eveyone and eveything "Be careful, it may be like in the story we saw the other time! The film!" He was determined to protect his best friend prince from any threat, even with his small size. _**He had promised to be his knight after all!!**_

The cyborg sighed, even if he was refraining from laughing "no my prince, and friend of my prince, I don't come from the future to kill the mother of some people, or some children."

_Fine._

_A mini Lelouch and a mini Suzaku who thought that Jeremiah was a Terminator._

_Fine._

_Really Fine!_

* * *

They all (except the kids) looked at C.C with accusation and she gave up her defense, fiddling with her phone to order a pizza, as if it no longer concerned her. The Knight of Zero confiscated the phone from her and she looked furious. "You're going to pay me my boy" she growled in lack of Italian cuisine, ready to bite to have her favorite dish.

"I have something to make your life hell, Boys! I could post a lot of things on the net!

\- Given the mess that you have already created, it's not a big deal C.C!

\- Hey! I say that I didn't do it!

\- I don't see what you can do worse! Ruin my reputation? I have not good reputation anymore, anyway!

\- They would think that you are in relationship with your emperor. Wich is truth by the way.

\- It could increase people's sympathy toward you, your highness.

\- Thank Jeremiah. But that's not my goal!

\- I will post the videos of your nightly exercices with Lelouch on the internet!

\- DON'T DARE C.C!! Or I take back your pizza card until the plan!!

\- I'll get my revenge for your knight's accusation, boy! I'll do it!! The videos on internet I mean!

\- DON'T YOU DARE " the emperor yelled, turning red at the cheeks.

The knight of seven became just as scarlet by finally understanding certain things, but also red with indignation at the idea of sleeping with Euphy's assassin. (even if he dreamed too often about it). The knight of Zero tried to choose between indignation to see her intimate moments with Lelouch becoming public and the need to laugh at the scene.

_Luckly, the children had only 10 years and didn't understand._

_C.C was lucky about that._

_She would have been yelled at otherwise!_

* * *

At that exact moment, LIyod called the Knight of Zero and everyone looked at the phone in terror.

**Frozen.**

**Terrified.**

Already afraid of knowing what his former boss was going to say, and what was going to happen now, the pilot moans, bringing the phone to his ear "Please don't tell me that there are more of them!"

At this same moment, Jeremiah's phone and Lelouch's phone rang at the exact same time!

“NOOOOO

\- Suzaku you don't even know what they want!

\- THERE ARE MORE OF THEM!

\- Don”t be so dramatic”

_**Well yes...sadely for them. There had more of them.** _

_**...it was not over.** _

_**So it's why they were now in this madness!** _


	4. THIS IS MADNESS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was madness, and nothing else!!!

_**Let's resume who we have now.** _

* * *

\- A little Suzaku and a little Lelouch.

They were 10 years old, the age of their meeting, of their summer spent together. And their age at the beginning of their friendship that would last for years, who would even survive seven years of separation.

Also little Suzaku seemed already devoted (in love) at his best friend.

And little Lelouch was too.

* * *

\- A Suzaku who was, without any doubts; Euphemia's knight.

He had been found by Llyod, Nina and Cécile in the Knightmares's hangar.

~~_Nina had screamed, in a total panick, that the space-time was broken, that they faced a paradoxe who was going to DESTROY the worlds_ ~~

~~_(She had maybe been the first of the three to understand what happened, but she had too much looked some movies about time-travel)_ ~~

Llyod had been on the verge of doing a series of tests on this kid, only to be stopped by his assistant. Cecile had asked questions who had confirmed their doubts.

This young knight seemed a little lost and had asked several times where was his princess. No one answered him about her. Nobody wanted to tell him what happened to her.

* * *

\- A Lelouch from before the SAZ events too.

It was Sayoko who had recovered him from the gardens, completely lost and who had not had time to defend himself.

Fortunately she had gotten a call from Jeremiah who explained the problem to her before finding it.

Then, the boy had been brought back like a potato sack to the throne room.

He hadn't understood everything at the time, and seemed to have given up on understanding the messy situation.

And he had decided to stay with the most reassuring Suzaku: the one previously mentioned.

* * *

\- The knight of seven who was very angry and grumpy (for not change of his habits) and who didn't stand near of the others.

He sulked in a very mature way. He was probably sure to be right, against all the other who were wrong.

Yeah this Suzaku wasn't good for admit his mistakes, his guilt, his feelings and his hypocrisy.

* * *

\- A Julius Kingsley, or rather a broken Lelouch, who seemed a little disconnected, broken, exhausted ...

... and who did not seem to understand the situation, his gaze changing from broken to childish.

From despair to nostalgia and from joy to fear.

From his childish questions to his crying because he did not understand that Suzaku had betrayed him, to anger for the same reason, even if the childish side seemed to dominate for the moment.

* * *

\- The Knight of Zero. Who seemed to want to break the bones of his most recent self after himself (the Knight of the Seven therefore). And who was ready to lock it all up in the dungeons (except the kids). Because he seemed on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

And that he was furious that a certain period was discovered by his lover, since he had never dared to speak to him about it. He feels really bad now. Well he had blamed Lelouch to lie and to not say everything to him. And then? He was exactly the same.

And now regret was eating him.

* * *

-And, of course the emperor Lelouch. Who was very very calm. too calm.

It was really weird. It was incomprehensible.

It had to be CC's fault, despite her protests.

The doors were locked and kept by the only people in the know (Sayoko and Jeremiah).

* * *

«It's a hell!! A horrible Hell!!! This is a real madness!!» The king of Britannia had just done a perfect summary of their situation. This day was a madness, a crazy hell.

**Nobody contradicts him.**

**No one!**

"Suzaku, can we go to see sunflowers now? and we should take Nunnally with us! She can't see but she is happy to enjoy it with her other sense, ”Julius / Lelouch repeated, reaching out to grab the arm of his most familiar person. _As if he was instinctively drawn to this Suzaku there. So the one who had brutalized him._

The Knight of the Seven prepared to be violent and to push him back ( ~~because his guilt became stronger and he didn't like it~~ ) but facing a series of dark looks, he did not do so, turning his head and ignoring the one who was talking to him. Conscious of being a total jerk in this situation was not going to convince people that he had done nothing wrong. He was aware of the view he offered.

_But his young himself (the knight of Euphy) knew nothing and allowed himself to judge him!_

_And his older self allowed himself to act like a tender and caring lover toward Lelouch._

_What a hypocrite!_

The Knight of Zero then wanted to disappear into the ground when Lelouch seemed to remember the existence of this version of him that had been silent so far. He was going to get "killed"! Or worse, send on the couch. And he would not be able to change the state of mind of his lover on the Requiem.

To say that he thought he was close to maybe succeed! That he was close to manage to change Lelouch's mind!

The knight of Euphemia jumped up and pointed to the broken teenager, with anger, blasting his older himself with a wrathful eye "Can I know why this version of Lelouch acts like that? What did you do to him? "

The Knight of Seven crossed his arms "it's because he deserves it!"

The current Suzaku, while holding his innocent version, swallowed, wanting him to shut up, and wondered if it would hurt him to punch himself (well the knight of seven himself) to be quiet. For the same reason, he therefore still holding his younger self who did not have the same doubts about punching or kicking himself.

The emperor coughed, "but what a great idea, Knight of the Seven!! explain what you did. I'm curious to know what happened, I don't remember having been in this state."

\- You are not the emperor!!

\- My father id dead, and I'm on the throne right now. Do you need glasses, darling?

-You don't deserve to be emperor of Britannia! AND DON'T CALL ME LIKE THAT!

\- It's cute, it's like you think that you deserve your white uniforme, like you think that you deserve to be knight of Seven.

\- what?

\- But under my father's rule, I guess that betrayal was nicely rewarded!! Like a dog has a sugar after have sit down.

\- Wait? you compare me to a DOG?

\- It's what he has said yes.

\- Shut up older me! He just insulted you too.

\- I'm aware. I deserved it seen what I have done to him. He hurts me and I hurt me!! So he has rights to be angry against me for what I have done to him, as I was right to be angry with him for what he has done."

But Lelouch wasn't going to give up his occasion to be angry against another Suzaku that his lover "I even find you even more cute when I remember that you totally thought that you could become thr knight of one of my father. **A-do-ra-ble**. But I'm a nice guy who don't break people's dreams. Even if you didn't deserve this mercy from me but whatever!

\- DON'T DARE TO CRITIZE ME LELOUCH!!

\- Just admit that you did something wrong, little me!

\- Shut up, future me!

\- Also calm down right now Knight of Betrayal or I'll ask Jeremiah to put you in a cell. A night in the dungeon should calm your awful temper!»

The Knight of Zero thanked the gods for the change of subject. It wasn't going to last, and he knew it, but he had a few minutes to think about a justification. _Before being sent to cell with the silly version of himself. It would end in a bloodbath, without a victim because of the geass "you must live", but still._

But little Suzaku got up, hands on hips "yes why this big Lelouch seems to be sick and talking about sunflowers? And then he seems to be afraid too." For a ten year old kid, he had a damn dark look. (And it was only them or the little one growled these words?)

_The emperor's lover wanted to disappear again._

_Except that the escape was not possible._

"Please Suzaku, i want water !! I'm thristy !! Please? ”

The Knight of Zero really wondered if it was too late to flee away, while the Knight of the Seven realized the even darker eyes on him and back off from his former friend's angry look (whoa emperor!Lelouch could be scary!)..

"It's YOUR fault." yelped the youngest Japanese boy, scolding like an angry cat. "You are a horrible friend!" I would never leave my Lelouch sick like that, ME! So don't come near mine, or I challenge you in a duel!"

_**What a cute shunshine boy!** _

“He did everything to deserve it! ” Besides hating himself, Suzaku had probably become masochist. Fantastic. Because he knew himself necessarily enough to know how his child version was going to react.

And indeed; these words had an effect on the little Suzaku: it was worthy, for the ten years old, for doing his own version of "spin-kick" in the leg of his older himself . The kid yelled "He looks really sick and scared!! what have you did you do to him, you [******]" For his age, he had such knowledge of British insults, as if he had learned them for a specific purpose.

 _ **(In the background, the knight of Euphy plugged the ears of little Prince Lelouch, as a good protector of the royal family that he was**_.)

The others decided to ignore it. And suddenly turned to the emperor who was staring at his knight.«I would like explanations my dear Ku-ru-ru-gi»

All the Suzaku had a shiver of horror: He used the family name. And he was detaching the letters. _**Lelouch was angry.**_ Even the Knight of the Seven shivered, and was almost relieved not to be the target.

The knight or Zero tried to fight his sudden fear and says «I can explain you everything

\- Good idea, darling, I'm just asking for that after all»

The older Zuzaku cursed his other himself, he truly cursed his past version. «Well, you know it already, but the knight of seven if my jerk asshole version...the blind and selfish and hypocrit version.

\- HEY! don't forget that you have been at my place. So you were a jerk too" the said knight yelled.

The emperor did not give him a look "yes I had seen and experienced the thing myself and I understood that he was cruel and opportunistic, ready to do anything to rise in rank. It's the version towards which I have no hope or expectation. I can't trust the knight of Seven. Until he becomes _you_. Anyway, that's what I thought until now ... if you don't explain yourself immediately. "

The Suzaku (the knight of seven) targeted by this remark felt strangely hurt. Which was very hypocritical of him. And a very badly thing to feel, right? Or maybe not. Lelouch didn't trust him, and that was to be expected. He had every right to not trust him. Still, it hurted; and Suzaku hated himself for suffering when he heard that Lelouch didn't trust him at all when he had every right to do so. Even if Lelouch had deserved to be punished, Suzaku had hurted him deeply! And he had destroyed his trust issues too!

The knight of the emperor looked ashamed, because he felt very bad and felt angry **_against himself_** for not have told all the truth, especially now that he had admitted his feelings for his king.

The Suzaku before SAZ stood up "I would also like to know what he did to this Lelouch so that he was like that!"

The Julius version of Lelouch groaned and demanded water again to "his" Suzaku, in a plaintive voice. The Knight of the Seven ignored him, his cheeks a little red with shame.

Euphy's knight stood up and gave the amnesic Lelouch the asked liquid with a tender smile, then glared at his older versions of the gaze. Especially the one in white. "How could you do this to him? He seems to be completely broken!

\- YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HE HAS DONE!”

The emperor brought the silence back to a cough "Su-za-Ku I'm waiting. If you don't want your time for the couch to get longer ... and for you to be sent on a couch at the other side of the castle.

\- But i must protect you Lelouch. you can send me away from you, not so far!

\- So on the floor at my door then!!

\- Hum...so you know that you father has used his geass on you, for brainwash you, right?

\- What is a Geass? " said the Suzaku, who had not yet seen the massacre which would destroy his innocence.

_He was ignored._

_And young Zero seemed frightened._

At the idea that his secrets could be discovered by his best friend, and that Suzaku rejects or hates him, he felt horrible. He was terrified of losing his friend after doing everything to save him, after being so afraid of losing him, after years of separation. And what was he going to do with a geass so that Suzaku seemed to hate him? And what was his father going to do to him? And his father had a geass? HOW? Since when? He started to hyperventilate for obvious reasons.

The emperor nodded, a horrible apprehension in the belly "Yes, Suzaku, i'm very aware of that. I know that he has used his geass for force me to forget my mother, Nunnally and my position of prince. I remember too much about it and the second before, when you HOLD me, and forced my right eye open, and my left eye closed.

\- He what?

\- Shut up! And listen!

\- ...Well, how say it? Hum...you have not be turned into Lelouch Lamperouge immediatly.

\- ho?

\- First he wanted to use you as tool.

\- What a SURPRISE. and SO?

\- So first he has brainwashed you to be Julius Kingsley. For use you for his projects in Euro-Britannia. For use your genious side for his victory. And I have been ordered to follow you for protect you but also to make sure that you wouldn't remember. But you mind was too strong and the personnality of Julius was too different so you managed to free yourself a little and then your father geass has kinda broken you. This Julius here is how you were at the end, before being bring back to Britannia."

_It maybe not useful to say it._

_But..._

_...In fact yes, it is useful._

_Even if it's also obvious_

_But Lelouch was not happy. Not at all._

_And for the Knight of Zero, the price of his truth was a slap in face._

_**(And he thought that he deserved it).** _

"And you are the hypocrit who was angry with me because i didn't tell you the truth about some things. You lied to me about THAT too." The emperor said, angryly. Then, he asked little Suzaku to spinkick the right leg of the knight of seven, because he had delivered him to his terrible father in exchange for a promotion, and let him be injured and brainwashed !!

The child did it, delighted that his friend emperor (that he was cool and classy like that) asked him something. He completed his blow with : “YOU'RE A JERK ! Seven thing! ”

The knight of Euphy, for his part, kicked him in the other leg, believing that betraying his best friend was unforgivable, especially after have seen Julius! "YOU GIVEN LELOUCH TO HIS FATHER !! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH HE HATES HIM AND HOW MUCH HE'S SCARED OF HIM! AND YOU LET THE EMPEROR HURT HIM !!! USE HIM LIKE IF HE WAS A TOOL FOR SOME TWISTED PROJECT?WHAT KIND OF PERSON ARE YOU? EUPHY MUST BE DISAPPOINTED WITH YOU!

\- I.." the knight of seven didn't know what say, because it was probably truth. _Whatever where she was, in death, Euphy is certainly so dissapointed in him right now._

"It is probably for this reason that you are no longer her knight now, because she has not forgiven you to have done THAT to her brother! " finished Euphy's knight, turning his back to his older self.

The one in white backed away from the shock (and the pain in his legs) because he realized it was perfectly true. _Euphy would never wanted him to hurt Lelouch like that. Euphy knew who Zero was and hadn't told him anything. until death, she protected him, even after ..._

The Lelouch, who had barely met (really) Euphy again after all those years, was trying to reconcile all this information. It was way too much at once. “My father has a geass, and Suzaku is going to have a great promotion by selling me to my father."

_**Kinda traumatising to imagine.** _

“Lelouch I would never do that, I promise you! I would never hurt you for my personal benefit. " the adolescent Suzaku promised. He was the one who was still gentle and innocent, with a smile full of promise showing his innocence before the massacre (the emperor, from where he was, smiled gently because, even if it was not for him not addressed in particular, this tender smile had missed him) and the shunshine boy then promised, taking the hands of his best friend "I do not want promotion if it is in exchange for your suffering.

\- yeah, he doesn't deserve it," growled the ten-year-old Suzaku, while little Lelouch nodding eagerly, protected by his best friend who was ready to break the bones of any threats who would come "And then he knew that Lelouch's father was a bad guy! He hurted Lelouch already! You jerk!

\- My father wanted to destroy the world" the king informed, going away from his knight, who wad a sad and abandonned puppy look. But Lelouch still asked him, with a softer voice "did you anything else to tell me Suzaku? Admit all your mistakes and it's half forgiven!! If you are honest with me, right now, I would not be more dissapointed with you. It's for the best if we end this chapter of our life now! Tell me the truth and we'll not speak about that again!

\- I would be still on the couch?

\- suzaku!

\- Sorry

\- It depents of your honesty!"

Looking at the floor, even more ashamed; the young man whispered: "He ... well, at the time, when I was him" he showed the said man with a gest of arm "I possibly tried to strangle you. And then you asked me to kill you and I was so horrified that I backed away. ”

Little Suzaku pointed to his older versions "Stay AWAY FROM MY LELOUCH"

The knight of seven wanted to justify himself but Euphy's knight moved for stand , between him and the children, Julius, and HIS own Lelouch. "You STAY away from them!

\- do you know what YOUR Lelouch will do soon?

-I still wait you to tell it, but you keep being just angry! and nothing else!

\- Whatever, you are eager to stand for this broken Lelouch but did you know what...

\- Since YOU abandonned him to his abusive father who is going to rape his mind by brainwashing him, I don't want to heard it! you will not even look at him, understood?» He looked him with so much anger «When I thought that you have been rewarded for this trahison by a promotion, you pitiful hypocrite opportunist, I feel sick from myself!”

The Knight of Seven yelled with anger «HE KILLED EUPHY!!»

_Everyone gasped or sighed._

_Where was the tact?_

_Everyone had forget his existence apparently._

"LIAR!" cried little Lelouch, ready to burst into tears, which made his little friend even more threatening to others. "I would never hurt my sisters!"

_Nobody dared to be mean with this boy._ _They didn't want._ _AND someone would have kicked them painfully if they had done it anyways._

The emperor raised an eyebrow "Ha yes, this moment when you believed a suspicious stranger about geass instead of asking me anything when you arrested me! And a year later, I no longer wanted to tell you the truth, you would have refused to believe it, too persuaded to hold the one and only truth. Why I should care about telling the truth then? ”

C.C, eating a handful of popcorn, wondered if Lelouch was trying to kill them or if he would take revenge on the version that had betrayed him instead of attacking his depressed lover behind him.

The oldest Suzaku nodded "I'm agree with you, he must stay away from the children.

\- I'm not going to hurt them." the accused knight yelled, exasperated to be seen as a heartless monster when he had been a victim!

_**Okay, he got it wrong and should have asked Lelouch the truth more insistently but …** _

Euphy's Knight was still in shock, eyes wide and mouth open.

Young Zero was in a similar state.

Little Lelouch had started to cry because hearing himself being accused of having killed his sister was not pleasant to heard.

Little Suzaku hugged him tenderly, to console him.

C.C said, between two bites of popcorn «you broke them! good work boys»

* * *

Lelouch was 100% done. Really. He was no longer going to let this Knight of Seven accused him.

_Fuck to Suzaku's revenge for Euphy!_

_He was fed up that this other Suzaku ( ~~The Knight of Seven, HIS Suzaku didn't speak about it anymore~~ ) uses this excuse to be able to hurt him, physically and morally. _

_He was DONE._

And so he decided to tell everything: the Geass and the accident with Euphy.

WITH DETAILS.

_And fuck the consequences!_


	5. About the Requiem...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lelouch begins to think about his plans!!

When he was finished, the children stared at him with horror. They didn't seem to fully understand.

The youthful version of Zero seemed a little relieved (it was a accident, he hadn't done it on purpose) even if he felt some horror to have killed his sister, even accidentally.

( ** ~~maybe if he remembered when he would come back at his era, he could change thing~~ s**?)

And Euphy's knight was torn between few emotion: first he was horrorified to learn that Euphemia was going to be killed by his brother ( ** ~~who was ZERO, Lelouch had become Zero to save him but was also a terroris~~ t!**) But then he was also relieved by the fact that Lelouch didn't want that and that he blamed himself terribly. He didn't want to hurt her, it was an accident. And finally he couldn't believe himself because he had apparently believed a SUSPICIOUS stranger without question himself about it. ~~ _ **God, he was really so dumb?**_~~

The Knight of the Seven was in total shock. To the point that he didn't know what to say or even think. Learning the truth and reconciling it with what he had done to Lelouch after that, it was not easy.

And the knight of zero, was emotionally destroyed, for obvious reasons: "Why didn't you tell me?" he had a lot of tears in his eyes.

Lelouch shrugged. "So you would be able to go to the end of the Requiem without hesitation.

\- Actually i was already hesitant.

\- Exactly, it would have been your final reason to say no.

\- I already said no at 95%. ~~Until right now! Now I say no at 100%~~!

\- But then I was tired of being accused by several Suzaku at the same time and I have just learned that I have been used to manipule and kill people under my father's geass, like a tool or a weapon, I am a little angry. ”

And his faithful protector went to sit near CC, depressed, accepting the popcorn she offered him.

* * *

The Knight of the Seven was still in shock.

Obviously learning that it was an accident and that Lelouch did not want to do it ... shocked him.

He was so stuck in his belief that he had done it on purpose and felt no remorse for it, and then, he realized that his childhood friend had lied to him because he knew he would never have believed the truth and that would have made him angry.

_So that everything he beleived since a year was....A LIE!_

And then, guilt and horror kicked the hate out of his mind.

And he looked back in his memory, seeing his actions in the past year with a more and more horror.

_What he had done? He had killed so much people. And so much more bad things! For something that, he realized it now, he would NEVER have. Knight of one? What he was really so tupid? The empror Charles would have never give him that._

_And he had ruined Lelouch's mental health and shaterred in trust... and for what? To learn that he had already broken himself._

The emperor ran his hand through his hair, "I'm really upset and hurt that you never considered this possibility. "Did you really believe that I would have hurt my second favorite sister to fuel my rebellion, or that I would have saved you from execution for only built me a reputation? I hope for you that the couch is comfortable. Well It is probably since we are in a palace, you lucky one! ”

His knight gave him a tearful look, without answering, surely feeling silly not having thought of that before.

The other one was still frozen, his eyes vague, as a bugged computer.

_C.C took back HER popcorn._

Little Lelouch looked at the Suzaku in white and asked « This suzaku is alright? He doesn't speak, move or react since some time.

\- yes, don't worry. He'll get better soon! He need to realize things by himself.

\- Erm, I'm not sure about that! " Said the Zero-Lelouch, a little worried about the look in the eyes of this knight of seven version of his friend.

* * *

About one hour later, the knight of seven t was still in shock. His mind had invaded by realisations, guilt, anger, horror, angst and a lot of other stuffs.

And when Sayoko brought something to eat, boarding CC so that Jeremiah sent him from the world of C kicking his buttocks, to find a solution, with the promise of a hundred pizzas if it succeeded, one of the youngest worried about him.

"Should we help him?

\- No.

\- But he must be hungry or thristy.

\- Give up, Little Lelouch. he must accept that he has betrayed and hurted his friend for something that he never wanted to do and that he regrets a lot.

The emperor sighed, seeing the look of sad puppy of his knight of Zero who seemed to wait for a simple smile from him «I forgive you Suzaku, stop looking and acting like a kicked puppy.»

Euphy's Knight was kneeling next to '' Julius'' and asked softly «are you alright?

\- Suzaku? Can we go see the sunflowers? We could bring one back to Nunnally. And dry it to keep it as a memory of this day?

\- Of course Lelouch, but from now, it rains outside so we'll wait that it stop okay?

\- okay, thank for the water. you are really nice suzaku!! i'm so happy to have you in my life again!»

The knight of Euphy had a very forced smile, took off his boot, and threw it on the knight of the seven who returned to reality.

"HEY!"

Zero-Lelouch, at the other side of Julius says «It's really my father who did it?

\- Yes. it's right!" said the Knight of Zero, who refrained from purring with relief as his emperor stroked his hair, a sign that he was not so angry that. "Your father's geass changed your memory but this personality was too different from your values and it broke 90% of this brainwash. But a good part of your memory was blocked and so we have here this childish behavior and these reminders of our childhood. With short periods of fear, anger and crying.

\- Ironic, right? After all what this knight of seven has done to him, it was his memories with him who comforted Lelouch in his pain and his memory loss. And then he still seeks HIS presence as a source of comfort to be helped in this disstressed state..»

The knight of seven, livid, yelled «FINE!! OKAY!! I GET THE MESSAGE!! I MESSED UP AND I HURTED HIM WITHOUT KNOWING THE TRUTH!!

\- Ho he finally felt bad?

\- I guess that miracles can happen.

\- Did you know how much I've been eaten by guilt?

\- ... the guilt, it was before or after have tried to strangle him?

\- Shut up!! I...I couldn't do anything!!

\- Yes!! You could!! By running away with him!!

\- But Little Suzu, if he had done that, he would have lost his not deserved promotion.

\- I didn't want to have done that for nothing!

\- Hypocrit.

\- Yeah and you are the same than me!

\- and now that you know what happened with euphy, did you feel better?

\- NO!

\- ho?

\- YES I SHOULD HAVE RAN AWAY WITH HIM IN THE LANCELOT!

\- Whoa, what a miracle, you are no longer stubborn.

\- Haha, very funny.

\- Now help me to convince my Lelouch that being hated by the whole world, before asking me to kill him, in Zero costume, in front of everyone, to create a world of peace by destroying the actual world of hate, is a bad idea.

\- HE WHAT?

\- KILL HIM? I WILL WANT TO DIE?

\- BUT WHY?

\- I BEG YOUR PARDON?

\- SAY IT AGAIN??”

The trio of younger Suzaku (Euphy's Knight, Knight of Seven and Baby Suzaku) and the two young Lelouch (The kid and the Zero before Saz, "Julius" being too broken for really react) had just spoken at the same time.

Before everyone turns toward the emperor Lelouch. (at the great joy of the older Suzaku who think that finally he had allies for help him to change his lover's mind) . The king sighed. This day was going to be so long. Of course, it was not possible to return in his room and cuddle with his knight/lover. He couldn't leave these other themself like that. This madness was not going to stop. Not so easily. He only had to hope for the situation to be resolved quickly. Before they lost their cool!!

(w ~~ell it had already began, for being honest~~!).

Or C.C was right and it was C's world that wanted to stop him from carrying out his plan.

Stopping him to die!

_**Wonderful.** _

Even the collective unconscious was against him apparently.

Maybe he had need to change his plans?

Maybe.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
